It is known in the art relating to engine turbochargers to provide an inlet duct which changes from an open conduit to an annular passage for delivering pressurized exhaust gas to the inlet of an exhaust turbine with relatively even pressure and flow distribution around the turbine annular inlet. In the case of an offset exhaust system connection, the inlet duct has been joined with an annular scroll that provides a plenum-like volume to evenly distribute the exhaust gas through angled vanes of an nozzle ring to the energy converting blades of a turbine wheel. Where a relatively short axial distance is allowed for connecting an exhaust manifold with a laterally offset turbine inlet to a free wheeling turbine, the even distribution of exhaust gas to an annular turbine inlet from a minimal plenum area requires specific design of the annular passage portion of the inlet scroll.